Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates in general to recessed light fixtures, and in particular to a recessed higher voltage light fixture such as an Edison-base fixture converted to a lower voltage halogen fixture in which a transformer such as with an Edison base connector member interfaces the Edison base and a low voltage halogen bulb while a fixture-opening cover member modifies the fixture such that only the face of the halogen bulb is exposed.
The use of recessed lighting fixtures, and especially those mounted in ceilings, is very popular in both commercial and residential settings. These fixtures generally include a cylindrical housing having an open end mounted flush with the ceiling structure and a light bulb within the housing. Traditional recessed fixtures typically can have standard Edison bases which are interiorly threaded to accept external threads of a neck portion of a standard generally spherical, spot, or teardrop shaped light bulb. Both the Edison base and the neck portion of the bulb are of relatively large diameter, and the fixture typically delivers 110 volts for bulb illumination.
While these prior art fixtures have great utility in providing usually diffuse illumination to a room, hallway, or the like, they are not able to provide a light source emanating from a relatively low-voltage halogen bulb whose illumination can be very bright and whose aimed direction can be very specific. Such lighting is very effective in creating special illumination for such things as artwork, pathways, and other sites where brightly targeted light is beneficial.
However, to accomplish this special lighting, a user presently is forced to purchase and install complete replacement fixtures that are able to accommodate these low-voltage (e.g. 12 volts) halogen bulbs. As is apparent, this requirement can be expensive, time consuming, and quite disruptive to the locations during such removal and replacement activities. In view of these significant shortcomings in the prior art, it is apparent that a need is present for providing a retrofitable light fixture such as an Edison-base recessed light fixture which can accommodate both standard and low-voltage halogen bulbs. In response to this need, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an open-end recessed light fixture converted to a low-voltage halogen light fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Edison-base size recessed light fixture wherein an open-end cover is sized to expose only the illumination face of an in-place halogen bulb.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide methodology for converting an Edison-base size recessed light fixture to a lower voltage halogen bulb light fixture.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a method for converting a higher voltage recessed light fixture such as a fixture having a first higher voltage Edison base to a second lower voltage halogen fixture, and a retrofitted recessed light fixture mountable within a surrounding structure such as a ceiling or wall for providing a halogen bulb light source. The light fixture includes a housing recessibly mountable within the structure and having an exposed open end with a border flushably mountable with a surrounding surface of the structure. A higher voltage base such as an Edison base is disposed within the housing, and a transformer with a complimentary connector element such as an Edison base connector element is connected into the base. This transformer is functional to provide halogen bulb voltage (e.g. 12 volts), and has a receptacle for a lamp connector of the halogen bulb. The illumination face of the halogen bulb is disposed inside and toward the opening of the housing. An end enclosure covers the exposed open end of the housing except for a generally concentric opening there through which is generally the size and shape of the illumination face of the halogen bulb. The end enclosure has a planar dimension less than the cross-section dimension of the open end such that the end enclosure fits within the open end and interfacedly abuts the housing for exposing the illumination face of the halogen bulb through the aforementioned concentric opening.
Methodology for converting a recessed open-end light fixture having a higher voltage base such as an Edison base to a lower voltage halogen fixture and delivering illumination from a halogen bulb includes first connecting a transformer with a complimentary connector element such as an Edison base connector element into the base of the fixture. The transformer must be functional to convert voltage sent to the base (e.g. 110 volts) to halogen bulb voltage (e.g. 12 volts) for delivery to the halogen bulb, and must have a receptacle for a lamp connector of a halogen bulb. Connecting the halogen bulb to the transformer and applying electric power to the transformer through the base results in illumination delivery from the halogen bulb. An end enclosure can be provided and inserted into the open end for covering the open end except for a generally concentric opening through the enclosure for exposing the illumination face of the halogen bulb. As is apparent, the retrofitted recessed light fixture and methodology of the present invention permit rapid and beneficial conversion of standard-bulb lighting fixtures into halogen-bulb lighting fixtures for effective and low cost illumination delivery.